


His Majesty

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, There may or may not be other characters I'm not going to spoil it, not that anyone cares lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: A Kingbury fanficiton, with elements from thegreatgayjatsby's amazing work. I've read all their Kingbury and that's how I got into the ship!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of Kingbury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530660) by [operahousehomicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/operahousehomicide/pseuds/operahousehomicide). 



The King sat in his chambers, finishing up some important paperwork when the ornate mahogany grandfather clock beside his bed struck half past six. This caused George to realize it was soon to be time for his meeting with the new bishop, who had transferred from Connecticut. He had a servant bring the younger man up to his study.

Upon his entrance Samuel bowed, when his head rose he about gasped. He was sheltered and didn’t realize the King and him were similar in age. He had a preconceived notion that the King was going to be old and tired. The bright eyed ginger before him wasn’t at all what he was expecting.

“Y-your majesty.. may I introduce myself?” George raised an eyebrow as to allow the shy bishop his words. 

“Well I suppose you can just call me Samuel.. very well then I lest not waste the time of royalty. I’m sure you’ve more important affairs to attend to.” Sam smiled sweetly his nosy self eyeing the paperwork in front of the King. 

“Actually I cannot bring to mind an affair of greater importance.” Samuel blushed, embarrassing himself. 

“Is there somewhere I should stay Your Majesty? I‘m not sure where my trucks were placed and I don’t want to be a bother. I’ll prove I’m worthy to stay in mass on Sunday.” George thought to himself. It was always so extremely difficult to talk someone he admired, he was never sure if he was on the right path or all his wits were simply taken as something entirely different. ‘What on Earth am I doing?’ George thought. ‘Of all men and women in England, in the world!”

“How would you like to take a walk in the Royal Gardens with me this evening, perhaps even stay for dinner? To be a fine King I must know my subjects and you are the newest one.” Samuel laughed.

“I suppose you are correct Your Majesty!” Sam radiated joy. “I’d be humbled- no. Honored to.” 

“Lovely, I’ll have my head maid get you accustomed to the guest wing.” Samuel’s pupils widened. He got to stay in the palace?! His very own WING?! The thought was almost too much for him to bear. As a sweet, elder maid hurried him off, George made dinner orders. Tonight had to be perfect. 

Later, the King and Samuel met in the garden, just in time to catch the sunset. 

“It is rather lovely in the evening time.” George said, though his tone sounded dull and bored. “Do you like it Samuel?” Sam nodded in awe. 

“It is magnificent the things God has created.” George tucked a sandy gold piece of Samuel’s hair away from his face. 

“I know quite well bishop.” George carefully took Samuel’s smallish hand into his larger one. He did this gracefully and slowly, as if to ease Samuel into the touch. 

“Oh Your Majesty-“ the King shushed him quiet. 

“You need not use my stately titles at this time.” The King raised Samuel’s hand to gently kiss it. Samuel flushed a soft pink. He could hardly believe that others held his alternative attractions. Then he realized he was so ignorant. Perhaps these were customs from parts of Europe he’d never been immersed in.

“Well then..” Samuel stuttered. “George… I don’t believe I’m familiar with your customs and whether or not I should-" before another word could slip out of Samuel’s mouth George kissed it deeply. The kind of kiss that isn’t just customary - anywhere. Only pulling away for air, George grabbed fistfuls of the young bishops sandy knotted hair as his kisses trailed down to his neck. He pulled away quite embarrassed. 

“Please pardon me, Bishop I’m certain I’ve offended you.” Samuel refuted that remark with a soft kiss on George’s cheek. 

“I think we’ll get along fine.” Samuel smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

After the encounter in the gardens, George planned a beautiful alfresco dinner for him and Samuel, but unfortunately other officials had to join them, so George wasn’t able to make any lewd comments or kiss Samuel’s lips. Therefore, Sam couldn’t blush and look away. 

It was terribly awkward for the bishop to watch George entertain mixed company and discuss the most dull matters of state knowing what they had just earlier done. Or what he had allowed George to do to him. Hence, he retired to his room earlier than expected and unpacked some of his things. Clothing, a worn bible and old rosary and a few other items. He took out nightwear and changed into it. Quite tired from his journey he laid down on the large bed, said a few prayers and read a few bible verses and went to sleep. 

He was awoken by a maid, “King George wishes to see you.” She said. 

“Oh?” Sam yawned. “In the great hall?” 

“No.. in his bedchamber.” Sam displayed confusion. “King’s orders Bishop.” Sam shrugged as she left and sloppily got dressed. Sam knew that the bedchambers were no place of privacy, business and meeting took place there as well. It wasn’t like he was going into the offset room with His Majesty’s bed and furniture… but he still felt odd venturing there in the middle of the night. Yet, he obliged, and with a quick morning (more like awakening) prayer he went to see George. 

Sam slowly entered the main room. “Your Majesty?” Receiving no reply, Sam took a few more steps in. “You called for me?” George emerged from his desk a few yards over and came over to greet Samuel in the dark. 

“Yes, yes.” George said in a hushed tone, quieting Samuel, who took the cue to soften his tone. 

“Pardon me Your Majesty but it is the middle of the night?” Sam inquired. George pushed Sam’s hair out of his face. 

“I was under the impression that we could finish what had begun.” Sam quickly started to back up. 

“I could never Your Majesty. I’m to stay chaste. Not that I was implying… I didn’t-” Sam was caught off into a swift kiss. He didn’t even try to pull away. He let George dominate him for this breath-taking kiss as the King’s hands trailed down his waist. Samuel slowly pulled away. He shook his head, his sweet face displaying regret and went back to his room in a hurry. 

But when Samuel’s head hit the pillow, he didn’t fall asleep. He thought about George’s hands on his waist and how he was going to make that happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to DelRiddle! I'm sorry its been so long since I've last uploaded I've had a lot going on with auditions and such but I got into the conservatory so yay!

George was regretful after his and Samuel’s last encounter. The fear in Samuel’s eyes as he pulled away was enough to make even the seemingly careless King worry. He hoped above all that Samuel wasn’t in anguish over the matter, as he had no way of knowing that in reality his regret fled after mere minutes and that his skin was burning to be touched again. 

It was true Samuel did almost nothing but dream about George, write about George and sigh over George. He hadn’t much to do until the following Saturday prior to mass. 

The two remained separate until the next state dinner, in which Samuel was again seated close to George. When his hand was kissed again, Samuel begged the Lord to retrieve his American shortcoming of blushing. The Europeans did such often, why must he be so sensitive?

Samuel drank his wine with dinner, then another glass. George realized Samuel was on the path to intoxication and had him excused referencing that Samuel had to do something or other for the church and a servant escorted him back to his bedroom. He stayed there awhile until the guests dispersed and George was able to see him.

“Pardon Bishop?” Samuel came to the door. 

“Good evening, whore travesty.” George laughed feeling Sam’s face. 

“However is this possible.” He couldn’t stop laughing. “That was comparable to cooking wine!” Samuel sat on his bed. “You’ve gotten into quite a bit of trouble since the beginning of your stay!” Samuel touched George’s face and stared at him through his haze. He decided then and there he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this stuff for funsies, so even if I get no kudos it's just something I do in my spare time as a hobby. I have a lot going on, being in several shows and audituoning. HOWEVER if you like something and want more PLEASE comment, so that I know which fics to work on if they are being enjoyed. A simple kudos or anon comment makes me much more likely to write more. I DO TAKE REQUESTS! Ask in the comments mon ami.


End file.
